One hundred reasons
by NoonJoon
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries, but found a little guide with prompts and thought it would be nice to write kanokido with it.


So i wrote a thing... Honestly, i'm a little concerned about the words because in my actual file it says it has 1150, but here it says it only has 1089? I re-read the entire thing just to be sure nothing was cut off and it doesn't seem like it?

Anyway, if you guys find something weird or ... something, let me know so i can check it out.

Enjoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction - AU<strong>

Kido wasn't what you'd call a very outgoing person. She was an introvert, staying away from others as much as she could to avoid embarrassing situations. She was also very good at it. Whenever someone said something about her, they'd have to think before it finally clicked. Sure, it was lonely sometimes, but she liked it that way.

Unfortunately, her family decided to move in the middle of the semester and was now enrolled in a different school. She didn't mind since she didn't have friends in her other school. She talked to people sometimes, but nothing so special that she could consider them her friends. What she did mind was the fact that she had to introduce herself to the entire class.

She paid no attention to the teacher and to what he was saying, all she could think about was how uncomfortable she was at the moment with all those eyes staring intently at her.

She could feel her heart threatening to burst through her chest as she stood in front of everyone. Her head started throbbing, sweat starting to form on her neck.

Why was it necessary to do this anyway? It's a waste of time for both her and the rest of the people in the room since she wasn't planning on becoming friendly with anyone.

A light pat on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts. She looked to the side only to find the teacher looking at her, waiting for her. Judging by the look in his eyes, she must of spaced out for quite a while.

Figuring he must been waiting for her to say something, she simply said, "I'm kido Tsubomi." Glad that her voice sounded almost natural, She gave a slow, bow.

Now standing straight, she could feel herself starting to calm down, thanking god that it was almost over. Soon enough, her teacher a pointed her to her seat.

The moment she took her seat, she saw a blur flying through the air toward the other side of the classroom. It hit its target, a boy. Immediately, he sat up straight with a startled look on his face, "I'm awake!" He said lifting his hand up in defeat. Suddenly everyone broke out into a roaring laughter.

She watched as the teacher tried to calm down the class and then proceeded with scolding the now awake student. Honestly, what was he thinking? Class hasn't even started yet, and he's already snoozing away. What an idiot was all she could think about, shaking her had slightly.

After all the drama has passed, the teacher started with the day's lesson. During lesson, Kido found that this school was a lot slower then the one she was previously enrolled, and found herself getting bored.

She rested her head on her palms and subconsciously started scanning the room for something more interesting. Her eyes caught a strange pair of golden cat eyes and couldn't help but wonder how peculiar they were. Aside from his eyes, his hair was an unusual shade as well... Maybe he's mixed?

The said boy gave a little wave,effectively breaking her out of her trance. Embarrassed, she turned her head the other way.

During break everyone went their own separate ways to eat. Some went to other rooms, while other went outside and so on. Kido, however, stayed in her seat. She grabbed her lunch and opened it. At that same moment, a figure she didn't know appeared and was now standing in front of her seat.

She looked up, only to find the same sleeping boy she was staring at earlier standing right in front of her. He didn't say anything, he was just standing there. She didn't think he could get anymore weirder until now. Several seconds passed and he was still staring at her with a creepy looking smile. Just as she was about ignore the boy and start eating, he finally decided to speak.

"Hey!" As soon as she heard his voice, Kido snapped her head back up, a bit annoyed that he was keeping her from eating. "Do you wanna eat your lunch with me?" He asked her with a grin Kido couldn't help but find creepy in a way.

"Uh..." Before she could even reply, he took the liberty of closing her lunch and picked it up. Almost instantly he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her across the room. "H- Hey, wait!"

"Come on, can't have the new girl eating all by her lonesome self, can we?" She couldn't keep up with how he was pulling her and felt like she was going to fall at any second.

She tried freeing her wrist from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he tightened his grip just a bit. What the hell was wrong with him? dragging her away as if he knew her. "L-Let go of me!" She continued trying until she finally managed to slip away, only to find that they were already at the destination and groaned, getting more and more irritated as the time passed.

"Come sit," He said patting the space next to himself. was about to say something a long the lines of "I'm not a dog" but decided against it. Despite how annoying he was being, he was trying to give her company.

She sighed, giving into his little game and sat down next to him. As soon as she sat down, he gave her back her lunch, which Kido was happy to get back.

She started unpacking her lunch for the second time and just as she was about to take a bite, he spoke, interrupting her again.

"you know," He started, making Kido snap her head to face him, mentally groaning, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced." He simply said, cupping his chin with his fingers as if he was thinking about something. Strangely, Kido hasn't thought about that matter until he pointed it out.

"I'm Kano, Kano Shuuya," He lifted his hand for a shake, "nice to meet you...?" He trailed off, waiting patiently with a smile for her to give him her name.

"Kido, Tsubomi." She said simply, taking his hand shaking it lightly.

"Ok, then, Tsubomi -chan~"

Hearing her given, Kido made a sour face, furrowing her eyebrows, "Its Kido," she deadpanned.

"Ok." He replied, smile still in place.

* * *

><p>I feel like i wavered off the topic a bit? IDK i always add too many details to everything i do. Sorry<p>

Anyway, reviews? yes? yes 8D


End file.
